1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rectifier cooling fin arrangement of a vehicle AC generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,597 discloses a vehicle AC generator which has a positive and negative cooling fins for cooling a plurality of positive and negative diodes of a rectifier unit. The positive and negative cooling fins are fixed to portions of the frame around a bearing by stud bolts, and, accordingly, the heat of the diodes is conducted to the bearing.
As the output power of the AC generator increases, the heat of the diodes increases to thereby affect the life of the bearing.